


Of Dark Pink Roses and a Purple Hyacinth

by Lost_in_time



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Assassin Nagisa Shiota, Dubious Mental stability, Dubious Morality, Fix-It, Genius Nagisa Shiota, Multi, Older Nagisa Shiota, Sort Of, read the tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-03-12 09:41:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13544703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lost_in_time/pseuds/Lost_in_time
Summary: After Koro-Sensei’s death Nagisa decided that teaching could wait. He began isolating himself with the only company of Ritsu. He researched about antimatter and a way to stabilise it (he couldn’t give it to Koro-Sensei, but at least he could find it, he owed him that much). He researched ways to enhance the human body and mind and tested them on himself. When he wasn’t in the lab, he trained his assassin skills.With his newly self-made abilities, he continued training to return to the assassin world. He could help, at least.He grew as an assassin, at first uneasy at taking a live, but after some kills they began feeling like a well-made piece of art.Then , when he was in the dark, as time passed, he realised he lost himself, his morals and his self-restraint. He was no longer the one that Koro-Sensei taught and inspired, he was like the Reaper.If only he realised that before that damn mission went wrong.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, I came up with something I like to call:  
>  ‘Assassin!Nagisa travels back in time’ AU  
> I think it explains itself.  
> Take into account that future!Nagisa has suffered a lot more than his past self. He has experimented on himself too, so his mental state is a bit off, but I just hope he is not too Out of Character.  
> Encourage me to continue in the comments and leave kudos please.  
> Thanks for reading ~(#^w^#)~

(Confidential information,  
To continue introduce password: ************)

Access Approved

Threat list:

Experiment Subject: Yellow Octopus  
Info:   
-Male???  
-Yellow humanoid octopus  
-Mach 20 speed  
-Multi-use tentacles (see more about this)  
-Super-Regeneration  
-Extremely Dangerous  
-Destroyed the moon (see more about this)  
-S.A.A.U.S.O. (See more about this)  
Status: Deceased

Assassin: Reaper  
Info:  
-Human  
-Male  
-Skinned face (see more about this)  
-10 mm gun in index finger right hand (see more about this)  
-Extensive training (see more about this)  
-Dangerous  
Status: Deceased

Assassin: Ghost  
Info:  
-Human???  
-Unknown gender  
-Unknown appearance  
-Unknown enhanced abilities  
-Ability to Fly???  
-Unknown extensive training  
-Possesses high technology. (See more about this)  
-Uses flower language? (See more about this)  
Status: Alive

_________________

_*21st August 2027*_   
_*Location: Deserted Island/ Underground Lab*_

The facility was all dark, there wasn’t a single light on except in one table, where someone was using a laptop. The table was messy, covered in books, papers, pens and some test tubes full of some colourful chemicals.

There was a mobile on the table too, and the pink-headed girl in the screen waited for the person in the lab to say something.

The person seemed to have found something.

“Ritsu, the serum should work now.” Said the female-looking person.

Ritsu, the girl in the phone, spoke.

“Is it ready, Nagisa?” She knew the answer already, but she wanted to be sure.

Nagisa paused, silent but grinning like the Cheshire Cat.

“Yes, it is.”

Nagisa stood up, walking in the dark, and promptly tripped with something, yelling ‘Fuck’

“Ritsu, why is everything so dark? Turn on some lights.”

“You told me ‘Hey Ritsu, turn off the lights’ and when I asked you said that you focused better that way.”

“It was a rhetorical question.” He snapped, with an irritated tone but an amused glint in his eyes.

“Oh, I know.” She giggled. The lights turned on. 

The lab was a mess, machines, tools, chemicals and different experiments (both dead and alive) were all over the tables and corners.

The walls were made of a white metal, and were all bare except for one picture hanging next to the door. A group picture of Class 3-E. The first and best home he ever had, him and Itona, and Ritsu, and Koro-Sensei, the lonely children, all had found a home in there.

He sighed and walked over to a reinforced cage, that held a single white mouse. 

That mouse was a ticking bomb, since it was forced through the same experiments as his beloved yellow Sensei. He had to kill at least 5 before, all because the antimatter stabiliser didn’t work.

He hoped this one didn’t have to die.

He opened the cage and grabbed the mouse, that was trying to escape at Mach 20. Luckily, the serum in Nagisa allowed him to move at the same speed, if not a little faster. Fortunately, humans have a superior intelligence, and foreseeing the rat’s planned scape route, he grabbed it.

He walked over to the table he was previously working on and picked up a syringe that had been filled completely with a silvery substance. The rat squeaked when the serum was injected, and then, as if nothing had happened, continued struggling to scape the tight grip of the scientist’s hand.

It seemed to have worked.

Taking a bit of the rat’s blood, Nagisa walked to a microscope at the other side of the room.

Placing the blood under the lens, he observed how the blood was behaving. 

He stood and looked to the class picture in the wall. His eyes were glassy and he had a nostalgic smile on his face.

“It’s a success. All the abilities remain yet it’s stable.”

At last, he had repaid Koro-Sensei. Too bad it was too late.  
_____________

  
_*15 September 2027*_   
_*Location: Russia*_

  
It was supposed to be an easy mission. A group of scientists were doing illegal experiments, he was supposed to retrieve information about them, delete the investigation and kill them all.

The facility seemed a bit off at first glance. A house? In the middle of nowhere?

It was strange, the building was small, made of wood, and yet it wasn’t deteriorated by the freezing weather.

Well, if you’re doing illegal experiments at least hide somewhere less obvious.

By the scent of the house, it wasn’t made of wood but a metal, steel probably. There were only two people inside.

Easy peasy.

He entered at Mach 20 and cut their throat with a black knife. Not a single drop of blood in him, just the way he liked it. 

They looked like two vagabonds, but they were far too clean to be what they seemed.

Another smell other than blood picked his nose, bleach, the kind that is used in hospitals and laboratories.

He pulled his phone (home-made, he was a genius, after all) out from his assassination hoodie (he had a special hoodie for that, it was comfortable)

“Ritsu, are there any hidden entrances?”

Ritsu, being her helpful self, had already found it.

“Yes, see that dog figurine on the fireplace?” He got no more details, but the AI knew it was more fun that way.

With a mumbled ‘Thanks’ he put back his phone in his pocket and walked over the fireplace.   
Nagisa began manipulating the figurine. It was stuck in the fireplace, just as expected. He pressed the tail, that, as he suspected, was a button.

The fireplace clicked and opened like a door, which gave access to some underground lab, he supposed. 

He patted the fake dog.

“Good boy”

Ritsu snorted from his mobile but he payed no mind.  
He entered.  
_____________

The researcher was bored. The investigation had hit a wall, the prototype only left untouched objects, a living creature could not survive, it just disintegrated.

And to put the cherry on top, the prototype was unstable. 

He sighed. Just as he opened at the door of the control room, he noticed it was unusually quiet. 

It was too little too late though, the second he opened the door the metallic smell of blood filled his nose and he froze. 

All his coworkers were dead, a deep cut across all their throats was what probably killed them.

In front of the central computer, there was a girl (or so she looked like) who probably the one that killed the others, who had her back at the door. 

She had waist length blue hair tied in a high pony tail, a black baggy hoodie, leather pants that hugged her hips and ass and left little to imagination and some boots.

“Well, now you’re going to guide me to the prototype, ok?” She asked, but it was clearly an order.

He was prepared to run when the assassin got behind him at Mach 20, with a blood coated knife pressing at his throat.

“Well?” She asked impatiently.

“Are we going or not?”

He didn’t understand how this killer got the information, even if she had access to the main computer, it was almost impossible to hack.

“T-this w-way.”

He guided her though the white halls, and stopped when they arrived to a sealed door.

She opened the ‘probably heavier that a car’ door like it was the fridge’s door. He planned his escape, so the assassin couldn’t get the information that she seemed to be looking for. 

They entered the dark room, where a portal-looking machine was the only light that let them see.

The assassin stoped walking just in front of the machine, that made the girl glow in a purple aura.

“Ritsu, this place must have an auto-destruction button, right?”

She said voice steady and a deadly look in her eyes. Someone responded affirmatively, but he couldn’t hear anything more.

He only could think one thing, she had the most important finding in the history of science in her hands and she wanted to destroy it? He poured his life into this research, and he wasn’t going to let her throw it all away.

Without noticing that the count down had already began, he pushed his neck against the knife and threw the girl off balance, falling inside the time machine.

If he could have had a chance to survive the knife, he didn’t have a chance at surviving the time-travel.

The AI panicked, she couldn’t leave Nagisa alone, he was the only one that let her be herself while teaching her to be human.

She was a program made for war, that was her purpose, and Nagisa accepted that. He was like a brother to Ritsu. 

In a fraction of a second, she downloaded all her code and data on the giant memory of Nagisa’s phone. They had planned that if someone wanted to delete or harm Ritsu in any way or they were going into isolation, she could move all her information into a mobile device so Nagisa and her could still access it.

Nagisa did not have the time to react, as he had been startled and his reaction time lowered to the one of a regular human.

Just as the count down of the self-destruct program flashed zero, the blue-headed assassin fell right into the time machine, wondering what would Koro-Sensei have thought about him if he saw him now.


	2. Flower Sender

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Since the day that Bitch-Sensei arrived, someone has been leaving seemingly random flowers on Koro-Sensei’s desk. That is, until the sender does something unexpected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry fo being so late, I’ve been beginning new projects and I’ve had no time.  
> ‘Italics’ are thoughts.  
> Hope y’all like it.

The classes with Bitch-Sensei were going great. It was very surprising how much you could learn from seduction.

However, that was not what the End class was thinking about.

They were thinking about something that seemed to be repeating itself over and over.

It happened for the first time the day after Bitch-Sensei apologised and began acting like a teacher (more like an instructor training assassins).

Nagisa and Karma arrived together at class, they looked at their friends and got confused. Everyone was looking at Koro-Sensei’s desk and whispering to each other.

When their classmates realised they were there, they all ran towards the two best assassins (not that they knew it, after all, this happened before meeting Takaoka).

Sugino stepped forward and asked:

“Do either of you know who left the roses?

Then, Nagisa realised the reason their classmates were distressed.

In Koro-Sensei’s desk was a bouquet of beautiful full bloomed dark pink roses. They were held together by a yellow bow, and had attached a little label with a stylish ‘For Koro-Sensei’ written in the same color as the roses.

Nagisa frowned, who would have gotten Koro-Sensei flowers? And why?

“It must be an assassination attempt.” At least that was a possibility that Nagisa believed.

Terasaka spoke, a bit irritated at the blue-haired boy’s suggestion.

“Don’t you think we haven’t thought that? We aren’t stupid, ya know. There are no traps and no knife between flowers, the most dangerous thing this has are the rose’s thorns.”

Nagisa smiled apologetically.

“Maybe he got a date?” Karma wondered with a smirk.

The class’s boys were snorting, along with some girls. And then there were the ones that considered the possibility.

“That may be true” said Kanzaki with an innocent smile.

“No way! Have you seen Sensei? He’s a yellow octopus! And a state secret, I don’t think he would be anyone’s romantic interest.” Maehara declared, with a lot of conviction in his words.

“Maybe it’s a love story like the Beauty and the Beast?” Sighed Yada dreamily.

All the girls began sighing and getting exited at that idea.

“Isn’t that the story where the monster makes the prisoner fall for the Stockholm syndrome?” Said the enormous idiot that was Okajima.

Just as he said that, all the girls glared at him, looking murderous.

Fortunately for the pervert, Koro-Sensei arrived at Mach 20 from the window.  
“Hello students I was just-“ he stopped talking once he noticed the flower in his desk.

He approached calmly, and lifted them with a tentacle. He waited for an assassination attempt but it never arrived.

His skin got pink and his smile got softer.

Karma, being his shameless self, asked:

“Hey, octopus! Are they from a girlfriend?” He smirked.

The teacher turned yellow and turned his soft gaze towards them.

“This is not from any romantic interest I think.” His grin seemed to widen.  
“Does any of you know what is flower language?”

Hazama surprisingly raised her hand to speak.

“All flowers have a meaning, they were used to communicate in secret.” She smirked, smug that everyone was so shocked (that smug face on her looked a bit terrifying though)

Koro-Sensei’s face flashed a pale red color with a crimson circle.

“Correct! May I ask how you knew it?”

Everybody in the class seemed to be afraid of what could be the answer.

“I read.” Was the only thing she said.

“Mmm, that’s great Hazama-chan.” The teacher smiled.  
”The meaning of a bouquet of full bloomed dark pink roses is thankfulness.”

Koro-Sensei turned pink again and asked.

“Does anyone know who left them?”

Nakamura answered for the class, who were still processing the meaning of the flowers.

“That’s the thing, we have no idea.”

He turned yellow again, and adopted confused look.

“Maybe it was Karasuma-Sensei or Bitch-Sensei?” Asked a hopeful Fuwa.

Muramatsu answered, huffing.

“Impossible, Karasuma-Sensei is too stiff and Bitch-Sensei is, well, a Bitch. I’m sure she’s still bitter about yesterday.”  
  
Kayano stood starry eyed, and with a dreamy voice stated her opinion.

“I think it’s so sweet that someone is thanking Koro-Sensei”

Almost everybody agreed with her. Almost.

“I don’t know, it’s suspicious.” Karma stated, like the party pooper he was.

Everyone complained about his lack of imagination and optimism.

“I’m gonna have to agree with Karma. It’s just that, he’s a state secret, he threatens to destroy earth, who’s going to thank him, and most important, why?” Takebayashi opined.

Koro-Sensei’s smile visibly shrank, but the students didn’t notice, too busy arguing.

“It’s not like that, it’s a ‘thank you’! It’s sweet”

“It’s just a distraction, it won’t happen again. It’s just another assassination attempt.”

When the yellow being heard that, he turned a light blue, and his smile when stiff.  
The argument was escalating, and to prevent it, he fired one of the anti tentacle guns at the air.  
A bang resonated in the room, and everyone fell quiet.

The students turned their gaze towards the currently blue teacher.

Nagisa wondered what emotion represented that shade of blue. He planned to ask his teacher later.  
He then noticed his smile looked a bit forced, but he doubted his classmate were aware of that fact. Could it be that Koro-Sensei was sad?

“Class, go back to your seats, I have to teach math.”

Everyone groaned and sat down in their seats, but they had a question in mind.  
‘ _Who left the flowers?_ ’  
___________

When the break began, Nagisa headed towards the teacher’s room. Just as he exited the class, Karma tapped his shoulder and when the blue-haired boy turned he asked:

“Where are you going?”

All his classmates turned their eyes towards the girly-looking boy. He blushed under the attention, and stuttered out a response.

“I’m go-going to ask Koro-Sensei about the color of his face.” He didn’t specify which color, but his fellow students seemed to understand. They all made a curious face and Isogai asked something that was on all their minds.

“Nagisa-kun, could you share it with us later?”

Nagisa smiled and nodded, his cheeks still flushed. When he exited the class, the hearts of everyone in the room fluttered a bit. Everyone was silent, then Nakamura spoke.

“Damn it, he’s so cute it hurts.”

“I know right, I thought I was the only one that noticed.” One of them agreed.  
The girls nodded, as if it was obvious.  
The sky is blue, earth is round, Nagisa is cute. It’s a fact.

Nakamura seemed to grow devil horns, because the face she made was the one of someone with an evil idea.

“Karma, don’t you think he’s cute?”

Karma immediately understood her intent and smirked.

“Yes, he’s cute. It would be fun to take the innocence out of him.” As Karma’s smirk widened, his face took a gleeful and sadistic look.

Some of the class shivered, some in excitement (the majority of the girls and some boys) and some in fear for their little classmate. Nakamura, however, looked like the cat who got the canary.

“Karma,” She did a dramatic pause (we all know she’s a drama queen). “Are you telling me you are gay?”

The focus that some classmates lost in the conversation quickly returned.  
However, Karma, who looked with obviously faked surprise at Nakamura, responded, sounding mockingly insecure.

“Of course not.” Some exhaled, relieved he didn’t get mad, and some looked not fooled.

“I’m pansexual.” He declared, and Nakamura, who sat in a chair, leaning on two of it’s legs, stood up. The chair fell to the floor with a loud clang, but nobody payed attention to it, too busy asking questions. Nakamura asked the first.

“Since when are you pan?!”

“I came out last year.” Karma said with a proud smirk, taking pride in making his classmates react so much.

“And how we didn’t know about it then?!” Questioned loudly a surprised Maehara, who hadn’t talked yet.

“You never asked.” Karma knew this answer frustrated everyone, and his smirk widened.

“Then, who knew?” Asked calmly Kanzaki, while the class presidents shushed everyone.

“Nagisa did.”

Nakamura walked over to Karma, who was a bit surrounded by his classmates. She grabbed his arm and made him sit on a chair that was next to the group of girls.

“Do you know Nagisa’s sexuality?” Everyone seemed to lean in to hear his response.

“He’s bi, I actually make puns about it all the time, and he groans and facepalms, it’s very entertaining.” He paused and adopted an incredulous look. “Don’t tell me you didn’t notice that.”

Some scratched the back of their necks, while some looked embarrassed, and others grimaced.

“You were saying puns?” Asked the totally oblivious Isogai.

“What do you mean bi that?” Groaned Maehara, remembering that pun that Karma said the other day.

“Sorry for leaving you all bi yourself.” Okajima looked annoyed while saying it, repeating probably another memory.

“Oh.” Poor, oblivious ikemen.

“Dude, I’m bi too!” Maehara confessed, a bit too happy about it. “I love bi puns, they are so funny.”  
Him and Karma fist-bumped, having found a common interest.

Kayano smiled, excited.

“I’m bi too!”

They all began commenting on each other’s sexuality, but meanwhile, in the teacher’s room, the yellow octopus and the sneaky student were having a chat.  
_______________

Nagisa closed the classroom’s door, feeling overwhelmed with all the attention of his classmates were putting in him. He shivered for a moment, having the feeling that somebody was talking about him, before dismissing the thought.

He walked over to the front of the closed door of the room where Koro-Sensei was surely eating something extravagant. However when he opened the door, he saw his teacher leaning on the wall next to the window and opposed to the door, his skin a light shade of blue, looking at the flowery bouquet with a smile that looked more like a grimace.

The boy looked around and noticed Karasuma-Sensei and Bitch-Sensei weren’t there.

“Where are Karasuma-Sensei and Bitch-Sensei?” Asked a curious Nagisa, trying to think where they could have gone.

Koro-Sensei didn’t bother too look away from the flowers.

“Karasuma is talking with the principal, and Irina is, in her own words, ‘fishing for guys’, it’s her free time, I won’t stop her.”

“Sensei,” he paused, thinking how to ask without sounding too insistent. “If I may ask, what does your current skin colour mean?”

The bright-coloured octopus looked at his tentacle, as if he hadn’t noticed the pale blue shade of his skin. Then he sighed, and sounding tired answered.

“Do you know the expression ‘feeling blue’?”

Nagisa nodded, knowing where this was going.

The teacher and target sighed and said:  
“Well, that’s how I feel.”

His teacher’s voice surprised him, while in the class sounded like his cheerful usual self, if a bit forced, here he seemed quiet, a bit depressed. He was thankful that Koro-Sensei was so open with him, but despite that, he felt that he had to help him.

He put on his softest smile, and asked with a cheerful voice.

“I think you deserve those flowers Koro-Sensei.”

The yellow creature looked up from the flowers to my eyes, a hopeful glint in his little black eyes.

“You have given us hope of a better future, and I’m sure you will help us even more in the future.”

There was a moment of silence, his teacher still blue, and then his whole body got pink, but not the pale pink color he gets when looking at boobs, but a deep magenta. It was as if he was blushing. He began spluttering things like ‘thank you’ or ‘of course I will’ but he was so flattered it was nearly unintelligible.

The blue-haired boy let out an adorable giggle and the magenta seemed to get deeper.

‘ _This kid is too cute for his own good_ ’ thought Koro-Sensei.

The octopus took a deep breath and made his skin turn yellow. The teacher then looked at his student in the eyes and with a grateful voice said:

“Thank you Nagisa-kun. Why don’t you return to class? The break is almost over.”

Nagisa smiled and nodded. With a cheerful “Hai!” He got out of the room.

When the student got out, the teacher’s skin took a soft shade of pink, it was somehow different than the perverted shade he sometimes took.

The former Reaper’s thoughts took a nostalgic feeling. ‘ _He acts so much like Aguri sometimes, she too was too kind for her own good_ ’

He turned towards the window, and looked outside. It was such a nice day, the sky was blue, and some fluffy clouds floated by. They looked so soft, but Koro-Sensei had to remember they were wet, it wasn’t difficult, it was a pain in the ass squishing all the water out of his tentacles before the classes began.

He opened the window and a light breeze entered the room, a few papers on his desk flew a bit before landing softly on the wooden floor, but he payed no mind, he would pick them up later. The air smelled of rain and grass, so it would probably rain later. The mountain looked so peaceful, it was really the perfect scenario for any governmental plot.

‘ _I wouldn’t mind if someone like her killed me_ ’ the octopus thought.

He turned and began picking up the papers. It was almost time for the second period. He really loved teaching there, all those kids had much potential. He hoped he could make them into great people, people that Aguri would be proud of.

While Koro-Sensei had his nostalgic moment, Nagisa walked towards the classroom, thinking about how the skin colours of his Sensei gave away quite easily his mood.

When he entered the class, the conversation seemed to stop suddenly, and the class’s ikemen asked him:

“Well? What does blue mean?”

Nagisa smiled, and made his decision about if he should tell them or not.

“He didn’t want to say, I’m sorry.” He said sheepishly, scratching the back of his neck.

His classmates groaned frustrated. Terasaka, the loudest, voiced his discontent loudly.

“That goddamn octopus never tells us anything about himself!”

Nakamura agreed saying:

“Yeah! He could at least tell us something about his love life!”

Hearing this, a lot of them looked at her, thinking

‘ _That’s what you want to know?!_ ’

The girl, of course payed no mind to their deadpanned expressions.

This flower incident continued happening almost all the year. That is until they discovered who left them.  
___________

A pair of weeks later, another plant was seated in Koro-Sensei’s desk. The students were restlessly trying to figure what the bluebell meant.

“Damn it! Why this stupid building doesn’t have internet connection!” Nakamura, the star of the story, was specially frustrated by this.

Nagisa, meanwhile was trying to calm the beast.

“We could wait until Koro-Sensei arrives, I’m sure he knows it.”

Speak of the devil, and the devil shall appear. Not Karma, he was already at the class.

The colour-changing octopus came flying from the window at Mach 20, the rush of wind that came with him was very annoying but nobody minded it, too busy waiting for the meaning of the little purple flowers that were planted in a black pot, and had again the little label with the same stylish writing ‘For Koro-Sensei’, this time in the same shade as the bluebells.

“Hello class! Get to your seats, it’s time fo-“ he seemed to notice the flowers, and his skin turned pink, before turning yellow with green stripes. He looked impossibly smug.

“It seems you guys were wrong, the flower incident wasn’t a one-time thing.” He turned his gaze to Terasaka, Takebayashi and Karma.

The sweet Kurahashi, impatient for knowing the meaning, didn’t hesitate to ask.

“What do these mean?” Just as she asked this, Karasuma-Sensei and Bitch-Sensei entered the class.

“What’s happening in here?” Asked Karasuma, suspicious of the octopus, or simply smelling the bullshit aura the class had.

“Are those bluebell flowers?” Bitch-Sensei questioned, genuinely curious.

“Is that their name? How did you know?” Yada was surprised, as was the rest of the class.

“Isn’t it obvious? It her job as an assassin to know stupid things.” The red haired Satan said.

“I hate you all!” The seductress screeched, but everybody ignored her, all except Karma, who stuck his tongue at her.

Koro-Sensei ignored the commotion and simply answered his student’s question.

“The bluebell flower means kindness and gratitude.” He got all pink again in the middle of the sentence. Some students took the opportunity to shoot at him, but he simply sidestepped the B.B. pellets.  
__________

The next flowers arrived some days after Ritsu got updated.

The class was acting normal,as if the flowers were a common occurrence.

When the clock marked 8 sharp, just as Ritsu activated herself, Koro-Sensei entered the classroom.

The yellow being took the purple flowers

“Purple heather means admiration.”  
_______________

The flowers continued until the day they returned from space.

  
It was already dark, and Karasuma was walking towards his car while he proceeded to call the boss.

He was really sorry, but the target had to die. He was at the classroom right at the moment and would probably be there all night.

Just as he began to mark the number, he felt a prick in his neck.

As the parking lot blurred and he fell to the floor he could only curse in his head and think it had been too easy to take him down. Pathetic.  
___________

The next day, at exactly 8:00, the students found no flower, but instead a note that said:

Koro-Sensei,

I got Karasuma.  
Meet me at the abandoned subway station in the outskirts.

With love,  
Your Flower Sender


End file.
